fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirakystal
|ailments = , |weaknesses = |move = Light Rain |creator = Werequaza86 }} Kirakystal is an Elder Dragon that mysteriously appeared in the Relic Isles a long time ago. It resides deep within the Gem Chasm. It was once a popular mining area, until Kirakystal was disturbed. Physiology Kirakystal is a fairly large quadruped Elder Dragon, about twice the size of Kushala Daora. Its hide is rocky and green with brightly colored, crystal-like spines. Its tail is moderately long with a tri-tipped end, with a similar color to the spines. Kirakystal has a large horn protruding from its head, much like a drill. Kirakystal’s eyes glow a bright green color. When enraged, the eyes glow brighter and leave a trail and the spines glow a bit. Behavior Not much is known about the Kirakystal’s habits. It is supposedly a more docile monster until disturbed. Like many cave dwelling monsters, it is blind. Some speculate that it somehow uses the crystals surrounding it to “see”. Abilities Kirakystal has a variety of attacks, mostly utilizing its large horn. It can stab its horn into the ground in an attempt to crush its foes, sometimes chaining it up to three times in a row. Sometimes after stabbing its horn into the ground, it’ll charge forward. Kirakystal can do what resembles a bit of a cartwheel while trying to slam a foe with its tail. It can also simply do a swipe attack with the wait. These can cause Crystallization. Kirakystal is able to dig into the ground by leaping into the air and covering itself with its wings while spinning, becoming a large drill. It can then launch out of the ground, walls, and ceiling at a high speed. When enraged, it can keep drilling into the ground repeatedly after surfacing. Kirakystal also has breath attacks that utilize the Light element. It can spit a beam of light green light that can be reflected off of the crystals surrounding the area. The beam becomes more powerful as it reflects more and more. Occasionally the light will be more of a white color. This beam causes a small, but bright explosion on impact that can disorient foes and cause confusion. Kirakystal can charge a large amount of this light in its mouth before launching it into the ceiling crystals, causing a rain of beams to be continuously reflected off of the ceiling. Carves G Rank Armor GR Defense: 660-850 Fire: 0 Water: 0 Thunder: 0 Ice: 0 Dragon: -50 Skills: Artillery Expert, Stylish Assault, Mind’s Eye Weapons Longsword Shredded Crystal Gem Splicer Hammer Tri-Tipped Hammer Tri-Tipped Spires Insect Glaive Shining Miner Gemstone Pickaxe Theme *When Kirakystal becomes enraged, the music transitions into the second half Quests G Rank Notes *Kirakystal’s back spikes and each wing can be wounded, the tail can be wounded and then severed, and the horn can be wounded twice. *After Kirakystal’s horn has been wounded for the second time, it takes longer to drill into the ground, and damaging it enough can interrupt it. *Flashbombs will not affect Kirakystal. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Light Element Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Werequaza86